


S is for Sex and Self Esteem

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It almost happened but then it didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Sex and Self Esteem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisy_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_head/gifts), [Azrael_Abbadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael_Abbadon/gifts).



> I am so sorry. Only I could take a prompt like sex and do this...

Suddenly Hotch’s hands stilled on Reid’s shirt buttons and he pressed his forehead against the younger man’s shoulder. Spencer’s skin felt overheated and achingly sensitive through his shirt as Hotch ran his warm palms over his arms.

 

“I—I’m sorry, Spencer. I can’t do this.” Hotch pushed away from the genius whose brain and body were still trying to catch up with the sudden change of direction. Hotch wouldn’t meet his eyes as he continued. “I love my wife.”

 

And there it was. Spencer felt like an absolutely shitty human being. Sure, he could blame it on the alcohol. They were both definitely drunk. They had a right to be drunk after this case. But he also knew that Hotch was married. Spencer’s gut twisted painfully. He knew Hotch loved Haley and always would.

 

“I—” Spencer started to say that he understood, because he did, but fuck that. Instead he just nodded briskly when Hotch looked up and slid past the older man and towards the door.

 

“I am sorry,” Hotch said quietly and Spencer had never felt like punching anyone as much as he did in that moment. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to aim his fist at Hotch or himself. He did neither. Instead he closed the door quietly and returned to his room.

 

Hotch sat down on the end of his bed, head in his hands fighting back the urge to run after Spencer. He loved Haley. He’d loved Haley from the moment he’d seen her. Sure, he was pretty sure she was being unfaithful, which was a hell of a blow to his self-esteem, but two wrongs didn’t make a right. Still, as he sat there blocking out the light, curling in on himself to halt the sensory overload of Spencer’s smell on his shirt collar, the taste of his tongue, and the finality in the sound of the hotel door closing, it really didn’t feel like he’d done the right thing at all.

 


End file.
